doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Pizzeria with John Hodgman
"Regina Pizzeria with John Hodgman & Nicole Byer (LIVE)" is Episode 229 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with John Hodgman and Nicole Byer. "Regina Pizzeria with John Hodgman & Nicole Byer (LIVE)" was released on November 14, 2019. Synopsis We're joined live in Boston by John Hodgman (Judge John Hodgman, Medallion Status) and Nicole Byer (Nailed It!, Why Won't You Date Me?) for our long-awaited review of a Boston pizza cornerstone, Regina Pizzeria. Plus, a live edition of Snack or Wack or Drank or Stank. Recorded live at The Wilbur Theater on September 7th, 2019. Nick's intro In 1903, fledgling pro baseball franchise, The Boston Americans, won the first-ever World Series title. The team, which changed its name to the Red Sox later that decade, was a powerhouse in the early major leagues; that is, until 1918, with the infamous trade of Babe Ruth to their bitter rivals, the New York Yankees. So began almost a century of baseball futility, punctuated by a number of so-close-yet-so-far gut punch losses, as generations lived and died without experiencing a title. And to add insult to injury, major league baseball in the 20th century came to be dominated by the hated Yankees. But during this extended dark age, despondent Sox fans found solace in a North End pizza parlor operated by Italian-American immigrant, Luigi D'Auria. Founded in 1926, eight years into the Curse of the Bambino, D'Auria gave his restaurant a name that in Italian means "Queen Pizza." Incidentally, the order of its official name is often affectionately flipped by locals. And just like the Red Sox have the Yankees, this pizza shop has an intercity 'za rivalry of its own with East Boston's Santarpio's Pizza. Speaking of rivalries, in 2004, after an astonishing comeback over the Yankees, the Red Sox finally won their first World Series in 86 years - a moment famously commemorated in the Jimmy Fallon film, Fever Pitch. And, so the Curse of the Bambino broke like a dam. In a 21st century reversal of fortune, it's the Red Sox that have won four titles this millennium to the Yankees' two. And while some locals may prefer rival Santarpio's, it's Luigi D'Auria's chain that has a location in Fenway Park, and is the official pizza of the reigning World Series champion, Boston Red Sox. This week on Doughboys: Regina Pizzeria. Dave Matthews intro Doughboys! Greetings, Spoon Nation. Dave Matthews calling John Hodgman's phone. Mitch and Wiger, I hope you have a great show. John, next time, you get lunch. Chris Hansen intro Hey everyone. Chris Hansen from Hansen vs. Predators and To Catch A Predator with a message for Nick. You know who you are, Nick. Listen. I'm going to need you to have a seat right over there, because I've been going through some transcripts and I see where you deserve congratulations on your recent tour - that you travelled the east coast and you went to Thailand? Wow. Awesome stuff. Now you can stand up, have a wine cooler, a Mike's Hard Lemonade. You are free to leave, and everybody out there in Boston - keep an eye on this guy. He's going places. And I'll be watching. Alright, take care. Oh by the way, Mike Mitchell says 'hey and congratulations.' the video [https://twitter.com/doughboyspod/status/1195383957488947201?s=20 here.] Fork rating Drank or Stank or Snack or Wack They combine segments here and both taste a snack, and a beverage. For the drink, they have raspberry lime rickeys from Brigham's (an ice cream parlor in Quincy, MA). Then they also test cannolis from Mike's Pastry and Modern Pastry (two famous pastry shops in Boston), but instead of 'snack or wack,' they decide which one they prefer (both were snacks). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #TheRightWay vs. #TheBostonWay #Canchovy vs. #Cantchovy The Live Feedbag Photos